


I promise

by BecaAMM



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Cousin Incest, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Kissing, Season/Series 07, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Jon is leaving to meet Daenerys. Sansa makes him promise he’ll be back.





	I promise

It started innocent. Staying together for longer, falling asleep in his arms when the nightmares crippled into her dreams, searching for his arms when she was distressed. They fought it – gods, how they fought it – but when their lips touched, there was no way back. He was hers, and she was his.

_It’s surviving, we need each other. We have no one else in this world._

She was terrified when he said he was leaving to Dragonstone in order to meet with the Dragon Queen. He couldn’t go, he couldn’t leave her. Everyone who left never came back.

She closed the door behind her when she reached his chambers, seeing him standing in front of the fire.

“Jon.” The whisper left her mouth.

He lowered his head. He was waiting for her, he wasn’t stupid. He knew she would come to see him.

“Sansa.” He turned around, trying to prepare himself to face her and be strong.

He couldn’t.

The look in her eyes, full of concern and _fear._

“Please.” She whispered, looking at him. “Jon, please don’t go.”

He grabbed her face in his hand, touching her cheeks with his thumbs.

“I need to go.” He affirmed. “I’ll be back soon, I promise.”

“I don’t know if I can...”

“You do.” He affirmed back. “Don’t worry.”

Sansa closed her eyes as Jon’s lips landed on her forehead, caressing her skin and breathing deep.

“I don’t want to lose you.” She whispered.

He was the only one who ever saw her like that: Vulnerable, sensitive.

“You won’t.” He promised. “I promise you, you won’t.”

She closed her eyes, laying her face on his chest and feeling as his fingers caressed her hair. Minutes later, he pulled her chin up and gave her a soft kiss.

“It’s okay.” He whispered against her lips, his hands holding her waist gently. “You’re gonna be okay. _We_ are gonna be okay.”

“Do you promise?” She questioned, staring at his eyes.

“I promise.”


End file.
